My new variety of pot chrysanthemum originated as a seedling of unknown parentage grown in greenhouse at West Chicago, Ill., from seeds of random pollinated greenhouse plants grown by me in 1971 at my breeding facilities in Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England. This plant was discovered and selected for propagation at West Chicago, Ill., in October 1972 in the course of a development program carried on under my direction for the production of new and improved chrysanthemum varieties for the commercial market.
This new plant was reproduced at West Chicago, Ill., by cuttings from the original plant and subsequent propagation of this new variety through successive generations has shown that not only does this plant have distinctive characteristics of commercial merit, but also that these characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
At present, this new variety of pot chrysanthemum is propagated for commercial purposes, by vegetative cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla.